Power Rangers Samurai! New Friends and New Love!
by DBZBTRFanGirl
Summary: Jayden's long lost twin sister returns, but what happenes when Kevin finds a new girl who is in an samurai bloodline that was lost since Dia Shi attacked 10,000 years ago? Note Three cross overs H2O PR Samurai and PR Jungle Fury. JaydenXMai, MickXEmily, KevinXTerra , AntonioXCarmen
1. Chapter 1

Meet The Jungle Fury Snake Ranger!

(**Jayden's POV)**

It has been 8 years since my sister was sent off to our uncle to get surgery. I haven't seen her once since then; neither has Antonio and it drives him crazy! Antonio has had a crush on my twin since we were little he had hoped she would have returned before him, but that never happened. I was lost completely in thought that when the alarm sounded I fell out of my chair. Antonio and I are the only ones who heard it since everyone else is out somewhere. We looked on the map and the Mugers are attacking central park.

"Let's go Antonio" I said as we headed off

"Man I can't reach anyone else!" Antonio yelled in frustration

"We will just have to handle this Mugers on our own" I said hitting one Muger.

"Well, Well, Well, it's have been a long time since I have seen a Samurai Ranger," a weird looking women said, "No matter you won't be here for much longer; Rinchi!"

Out of nowhere this different looking monsters just bobbed up. Antonio tried to stop them, but it didn't work suddenly this gray snake attacked them all. We looked back to see a tall tan girl with curly light brown hair run up. I could not believe my eyes it was none other than my twin sister Carmen!

"Man Camille, you work for Master Xandred now? Man make up our mind" She said

"Well if it isn't the snake; what are you doing here?" The green woman asked

"Why else would I be here? I'm here to stop you and the Nilock" She said

"Sis wait you're not a ranger!" I said panicky I don't want to have another asthma attack.

"Don't worry about me; juts go handle the Mugers," She said without fear, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleash!"

**(Antonio's POV)**

I cannot believe it; Carmen is a Power Ranger too? Man this just getting better and better! First the girl of my dreams returns and now she is also a ranger!

"Antonio let's get rid of the Mugers while Carmen handles the Rinchi" Jayden said

"Alright mi amigo!"

The battle didn't last much longer thanks to the Jungle fury ranger. Man this is awesome!

"It's not over yet," Jayden said, "Here comes the mega monster"

"Don't worry bro I got this one covered" Carmen said, "Spirit of the Snake megazord! Warrior Mode!"

"Now let's see how a Nilock can stand fighting a Jungle Fury ranger"

"Jayden! Antonio!" we heard Mia call

"Are we too late to help?" Mick asked

"Yeah kinda" I said

I pointed to the Nilock fighting Carmen's megazord and the others had a confused look on their faces. Soon the Nilock was defeated and Carmen came back down and demorphed.

"Guys I would like you to meet my twin sister Carmen," Jayden introduced his sister, "Sis these are the other Rangers Mia, Emily, Mick, and Kevin"

"It's nice to meet all of you" She bowed to the others

"It's a pleasure to meet Jayden's twin sister" Emily said

Later on that evening Carmen explained why she did not return to the Sheba house before today. After her surgery Carmen went off to live with their mother's father Master Mao at the Pai Zhuq School to train to be a Pai Zhuq master like their mother was.

"Wait I thought that the Samurai rangers and the Pai Zhuq masters didn't get along" Kevin said

"That is true Kevin, they never did see eye to eye. After the first red rangers daughter was killed by one of them," Jayden said, "but when our parents meet they had no idea that they had fallen in love with their enemy."

"It's was only when Diu kidnapped our mother is when they found out. Dad blindly went in alone and he was no match for the Rinchi. Until our mother intervened"

**(Flashback)**

"Hahaha Now the red ranger will parish!" Diu said 

"Stay away from him!" A tan woman yelled

"Arrietty! Don't!" Andrew, Red Ranger, tried to yell

"Spirit of the bear! Ranger Form!" suddenly Arrietty became a power ranger with the Pai Zhuq symbol on her chest.

"I'm the first ever Pai Zhuq ranger!" She said

**(Flashback end)**

"They did not care about being enemies and so they got married and you can figure out the rest" Carmen and Jayden said

"Aw that so sweet" Mia said

"Just like Romeo and Juliet!" Emily said


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter: Terra Andrews!**

**(Terra's POV in Australia) **

"You guys are so lucky to have someone love you" I said

"Don't worry Terra one day you'll meet you prince charming" Rikki said.

"I guess" I sighed

Soon Louis and Zane came up and I got up and left. I hate being around them when Zane and Louis are around. I know it's mean but I'm super jealous; all I ask for is to have someone who loves me for me. Suddenly I found myself near Mako island; I don't know how but I got here I guess I got so lost in thought I hadn't realized I jumped into the water. Out of nowhere I get hit in the head by something and the last thing I see is Mako island moon pool cave going into the distant.

The next thing I know is I'm being nudged by a dolphin not too far off the shore line. I was able to get to the shore and dried myself off before anyone could see me. I started to walk to go to the juice bar when suddenly I ran into someone; unforchantly for me my head still hurt and was easily knocked to the ground.

"Oh man I'm so sorry; here let me help" the guy said.

"Thanks" I replied

"Oh man that's one nasty bump on your head here let me bring you to my place so I can get you some ice"

I was too dizzy to really disagree with him at the moment. Soon I found myself in a big nice house that resembles something that my mother used to live in. I'll have to say he's really nice…uh….whoever he is. I have never seen one of these houses in my town not even once since I moved to Australia.

"Well the bump has gone down; how do you feel" he asked me

"A lot better thank you" I smiled

"Oh by the way my name is Kevin" he said

"My name is Terra"

"Judging by your accent you're not from around here" Kevin said

"Wait what?" I asked shocked, "You mean we are not in Sea world, Australia?" (Have no idea if it's real:P)

"Yeah we're in Kyoto, California U.S.A" he said sitting next to me

"I can't believe this I'm miles from my home and I don't even know how I got here" I said putting my head into my hands

"Hey it will be alright" Kevin said sweetly

"Kevin where are you?" we heard another male voice say

"In here Mick"

Soon a boy with brown hair walked in. He sorta reminds me of Louis except he dresses a little cooler. The boy gave me a strange look, not too long after more people entered the room.

"Kevin who is this?" the blond girl asks

"This is Terra I accidently ran into her and I thought that I should help her since she was injured"

"Would you like something to eat?" the black hair girl asked

"NO!" the other yelled suddenly

"I mean we don't want to give her to much just in case" The one in red said

"Uhh….who are all of you?" I asked

"Whoa she has a cool accent!" The green one said

"I'm Jayden" the red one said, "That's Mick, Emily and Mia"

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"So where did you come from" Emily asked

"I came from Sea World, Australia," I said, "Don't ask how I got here cause I don't even know"

"Man that's far away" Mick said

"Hola Amigos!" I heard someone yell

"Guys we're back" a girl said

Soon the two of them walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry" the girl said

"No it's quit alright" I gave her a smile.

"Terra this is my sister Carmen and our other friend Antonio"

"Pleasure to meet you" Carmen said

"Like wise"

Before I was able to ask anything else an alarm went off. Jayden and the others ran out of the house pretty fast leaving me alone. I hate being nosy but I have to know more about them before I can trust them. I looked threw the books and I found something very interesting.

**(Mentor's POV)**

I was just about to tell the others about the Nilock attack, but then I saw the girl Kevin carried in earlier. It looked like she was holding her cell phone; I hope she's calling her family to come and get her. Soon I realized it wasn't a cell phone, well not entirely, but it was the white samurai's morpher. How is it a girl who isn't in the samurai blood line found the morpher so easily when the others could not?

"Where did you find that?" I asked

I guess I scared her because she jumped when she heard my voice.

"I found it behind this brick in the wall," she said nervously, "I'm not sure how, but it's like it was calling my name"

"Hmm very interesting," I said, "What is your name?"

"Terra….Terra Andrews" she said

I walked over to my chest and pulled out the family tree of the white ranger. I am thankful that some of the most legendary scrolls update themselves I opened the scroll when Terra walked over and gasped.

"Tha- that's me" she stammered

"It seems that you are in a samurai bloodline. I don't believe it the white samurai hasn't been since in thousands of years"

"You mean this whole time I'm a samurai?" Terra asked, "My mother never told me that"

"That's because she never knew either," I told her, "You see the power of the white samurai was lost after the first red samurai's daughter was killed and that is because the white samurai was also killed on the same day."

"How am I going to be able to make up for all the training I have missed?" she asked me

"Well we will have to find out what you know and don't know" I said," But we will have to keep this between us for the other sack"

She nodded her head in agreement; before we headed out to do some training some water fell onto Terra's arm. I looked at her and she had a terrified look on her face. Before I could say anything her appearance changed; and not like getting surgery or anything, but she had a tail.

"Mentor please don't tell the others it is very hard for me to explain but I will tell you everything when we are training" I was surprised at her first I figure out that she is from a legendary family and now that she is a mermaid and of all things has powers too.


	3. Chapter 3

Enter The White Samurai!

**(Kevin's POV) **

I'll have to say if that Nilock didn't dry out when he did we would have been done for. When the others and I returned to the Sheba house no one was there. Mentor left us a note saying that he and Terra went to do the grocery shopping for dinner.

"Hello? We're back" We heard Mentor call

"Welcome Back Mentor" Jayden said

"So were you able to stop the Nilock?" He asked

"No; this time it wasn't just the Nilock, Camille was there too and she really gave us a beating" I said

"The Nilock we went up against was a reincarnation of Buffalord; my friends I defeated once but this time he's a lot stronger" Carmen said as she sat down.

"That's not a good sign" Mentor said

"The only thing that would possibly stop him is the eagle-zord, but that hasn't been seen in over 10,000 years" Jayden said

When Jayden said this Terra had a surprised look on her face. Sorta like she knew something, but all she did was take the groceries into the kitchen and didn't come back out. Mentor told us that he was going to let Terra stay with us until she can figure out how to get home. Sometime during the night I heard someone training in the dojo; as I entered it was Terra who was training. I'll have to say she looked beautiful when she focused, but the thing that really bugs me is the fact the she knows the samurai ways and how is it that she knows how to fight like a samurai?

**(Terra's POV)**

I suddenly felt like there was someone watching, so I quickly turned around but no one was there. I shrugged it off and went back to training; by the time it was 1 am I headed off toward the room Carmen and I were sharing and I crashed right on to my bed.

"Hey Terra it's time to get up" Carmen said

"What time is it?" I asked while I yawned

"Its 10 am Mentor wants all of us out in the living room so hurry up and get dressed"

I quickly got dressed and head out toward the living room, but before I got there a gap sensor went off. When I got to the living room the others had already left.

"Mentor I should go and help them" I said

"No your training is not done yet" He replied

"How am I supposed to know if I am any good at this if I don't go and help?"

He had to think on it for a while, but he let me go and help the others before Buffalord could do any more damage. I was able to find them very fast and good thing too.

**(Regular POV)**

"Guys!" Terra yelled

"What is Terra doing here?" Mike asked

"Terra wait!" Kevin yelled

"Samuraizer! Go, Go Samurai!" Terra said as she drew the lightning symbol

Soon Terra transformed into the white samurai ranger.

"Are you ready to face the legendary white samurai?" She said as she attacked the Mugers and Rinchi.


	4. Chapter 4

After Math of Battle! What a Mermaid?

After the Nilock and Rinchi were destroyed everyone headed back to the Shiba house. When they arrived everyone stared at Terra with confused looks.

"How is it that she is a samurai?" Mike asked

"The white ranger's powers were lost 10,000 years ago" Carmen added

"This is true, but the red samurai was able to find the white ranger's folding-zord and power disk," Mentor told them, "He hid it away where no one could find it except for the descendants of the White samurai."

"And Terra is one of the descendants" Kevin said in awe

"I'm the only descendant except for my mother, for my mother was an only child and so was her father and the father before him" Terra informed

"I wasn't really expecting a descendant to find their way here, but I was really wrong on that" Mentor said

"Man this is so much to absorb at one time" Mike said

"I know it's kind of hard to believe, but as you saw it is true" Mentor said

"I promise I will help you fight the Nilock no matter the cost" Terra said

After a big silent moment everyone agreed. While Antonio got up to go cook some fish he accidently spilt his glass of water on to Terra's lap. When she saw that she was wet she tried to run, but sadly her legs turned into her fin before she could get to the bath room. Everyone's' eyes were filled with horror and curiosity; except for Mentor.

"What happened Terra?" Carmen asked

"I can't believe my eyes; your….your" Mike couldn't finish

"A mermaid?" Mia finished

Terra sighed in defeat and nodded her head in reply. Before the others could help her up she put out her hand and wind dried off her tail. Soon her legs had returned and she was back into the outfit that she was wearing. She got off the floor and sat back down in her seat while the others waited for her to speak.

"It was a few months ago," she began, "I went out to Mako island to look around and that is when I found the moon pool."

Everyone started at her with wondering eyes; even Mentor, for she had not told him how she got her powers.

"I jumped into the water as the full moon began to rise; as I headed for the only way out the water began to bubble. Scared out of my whit I jumped out of the pool and I waited for the bubbling to stop," she sighed, "When I went back into the water I started to feel strange and the next thing I know is that I have a mermaid's tail."

"Wow that's weird" Mike said

"Mike!" Kevin said

"No it's alright I know it sounds strange" Terra said hiding her face.

"So that's how you were able to survive in the water for so long" Carmen pointed out

Terra nodded her head and still she hid her eyes.

"Terra don't be ashamed of what you are; No matter what we'll be there for you" Kevin said as he put an arm around her

She gave Kevin a smile that Kevin had never seen before in his life. It was a very sweet smile, something that you might imagine seeing on Emily or Mia, but there was something more to it than that. It was loving, kind, gentle, and bright. When he thought this he began to blush and so did Terra when she realized that his arm was around her. The two turned from each other and blushed violently causing Mike and Antonio to laugh.

"Oh seems our little Kevin is growing up!" Mike said

"He's falling in Love!" Antonio sang

Before Kevin was about to attack them both; a p-oed Emily and Carmen dragged Mike and Antonio by the ears to the gardens. Not too long after Jayden grabbed Mia's hand and leaded her to the gardens as well leaving Kevin and Terra alone. The two sat in silence for a long time before Terra started to speak.

"Kevin?"

"Y...Yes?" He asked nervously

"I know that we haven't known each other for a long time, but…!" she was cut off when Kevin's lips fell on to hers.

Kevin was in even more shock, but they didn't part from each other until they needed to breathe. The looked to who was behind Kevin, thinking it was Mike or Antonio, but it was none other than Mentor. The two looked at him with confusion.

"You two were taking too long" when he said this the two started to laugh.

This was the day that Kevin and Terra would never be able to forget for the rest of their lives.


End file.
